Cracks in roadways are a recurring problem which, if not sealed or fixed, eventually result in wider crevices and/or potholes in the roadways. Wide crevices and potholes in roadways make it difficult and dangerous to drive.
Various machines and apparatus for sealing cracks in roadways are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,619,881 and 6,619,882 disclose a roadway crack sealing apparatus having a mobile vehicle with a crack sealing assembly that includes fill and sealant hoppers that are located such that an operator of the apparatus has a view that allows him to locate and follow an elongated crack while the vehicle is moving in the forward direction. These patents also disclose a shroud that surrounds a nozzle for dispensing sealant where the hollow shroud is in communication with a pipe that is connected to the exhaust pipe of the vehicle so that hot exhaust gases are directed into the shroud to enable heating of the sealant.
Other prior art crack sealing machines such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,306 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,963 fail to disclose any means for heating the sealant within the hose or applicator wand to avoid having the sealant harden within the hose or wand. Some currently operating crack sealing machines utilize a hole contained within the apparatus in which a hose or applicator wand can be inserted to recirculate the sealant. This ensures that the sealant does not harden within the hose and/or applicator wand when workers are taking a break or are otherwise indisposed from filling cracks with the sealant.
Still other currently operating crack sealing machines utilize electrically heated hoses to prevent sealant in the hose from hardening. However, these electrically heated hoses are expensive and can easily be broken due to their fragility.
Accordingly, there is a need for a crack sealing apparatus which includes an easy and cost-effective way to heat sealant contained within a hose and/or applicator wand that is used to apply sealant to the roadway. Maintaining the sealant in a heated state will ensure that it does not harden within the hose or wand between applications and eliminates the need to clean out the hose or wand. Moreover, eliminating the need for an operator to clean out the hose or wand makes operation of the apparatus much more safe for the user/operator.